Megazvezda Bulgariya 02
, |presenters = Steliana Hristova |host = BNT |vote = 100% Televoting (Heats) 100% International Jury (Final) |entries = 15 |winner = TBD |prev = 01 |next = 03 }} Megazvezda Bulgariya 02 was the second edition of the hit Bulgarian national selection for Bulgaria's entry for the eight edition of North Vision Song Contest. Announcement and Rules On February 24th, Bulgaria confirmed that they will be in North Vision Song Contest and the would have a national selection once again. This edition of Megazvezda Bulgariya will be different from the first edition. There will be a total of 15 musicians competing in 5 heats of 3 which will be conducted by polls. There will be no songs in these heats but users can vote for their favorite musician. There will be 4 categories. - NVSC Musicians (Musicians that were previously in NVSC) - Eurovision Musicians (Musicians that entered Eurovision for Bulgaria but not NVSC.) - Bulgarian National selection returnees (Musicians that were in previously in Bulgaria NS's - New act on the block (Musicians that never entered North Vision NS or Eurovision) This will be heat four and five. The winner of each heat will go to a grand final of 6 songs. The five winners and a wildcard selected internally by BNT. Next, the top 3 will head to a Super final and the winner of the super final will represent Bulgaria in NVSC 8. Venue Palace of Culture and Sports is an arena in Varna Bulgaria. This indoor complex was completed in 1968. It houses the Bulgarian Volleyball team and it hosts concerts. the capacity is 5,500 people. The Grand final and Super Final will be held here. Heat 1 Heat 1 category is former North Vision participants. This is an online poll. The musicians were announced on February 26th, 2014. Vessy Boneva won the heat after the results were announced on March 5th. Her song will be Vseki Mig. Heat 2 Heat 2 category is former Eurovison participants. This is an online poll. The musicians were revealed on February 27th, 2014. The results of the poll were announced on March 12th. Deep Zone Project won by 12.5% and their song will be "On Fire". Heat 3 Heat 3 category is former North Vision National selection participants. This is an online poll. The musicians were revealed on March 1st, 2014. The winner, Krisko, was announced on March 24th. Heat 4 Heat 4 category is for musicians that never entered North Vision Song Contest nor Eurovision Song Contest. This is an online poll. The Musicians were revealed on March 2nd 2014. Heat 5 Heat 5 category is for musicians that never entered North Vision Song Contest nor Eurovision Song Contest. It is the same category as heat 4. This is an online poll. The musicians were revealed on March 3rd. Grand Final Super Final Voting The five heats will be online polls. The song with the highest percent of votes will proceed to the final. In the final, all jury members were asked to vote by 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2. The artist with the highest amount of votes will go to the grand final.Next, the voting will be 3, 2, 1. The song with the highest amount of votes will be chosen to represent Bulgaria in the eight edition of North Vision Song Contest. 'List of countries that voted' See also *Bulgaria *North Vision Song Contest 8 External links *Announcement Thread *Final recap *Results Category:National selections Category:NVSC 8 national selections